


Cuando el Pasado Invade el Presente

by stickdonkeys



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Humor, M/M, enanos que se comportan como enanos, establecimiento del pueblo enano en de la Comarca, modificación completa del cañón de LOTR, ofendidos sensibilidades de los hobbits
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickdonkeys/pseuds/stickdonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hola a todos! Esta es mi primera traducción de una de mis historias en español. Sé que va a ser errores (me temo que hay muchos) y para ellos pido perdón de antemano. ¡Espero que les guste! Y me agradaría si usted me puede decir cuando hay errores o frases extrañas para que pueda corregirlos. ¡Gracias por su tiempo!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the Past Encroaches on the Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/707896) by [stickdonkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickdonkeys/pseuds/stickdonkeys). 



> ¡Hola a todos! Esta es mi primera traducción de una de mis historias en español. Sé que va a ser errores (me temo que hay muchos) y para ellos pido perdón de antemano. ¡Espero que les guste! Y me agradaría si usted me puede decir cuando hay errores o frases extrañas para que pueda corregirlos. ¡Gracias por su tiempo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Esta es mi primera traducción de una de mis historias al español. Sé que van a haber errores (me temo que hay muchos) y por ellos pido perdón de antemano. ¡Espero que les guste! Y me agradaría si ustedes me pudieran decir cuándo hay errores o frases extrañas para que pueda corregirlos. ¡Gracias por su tiempo!  
> ¡Y ahora tengo una beta maravillosa para esta historia! ¡Muchas gracias a sra._danvers de AO3 para su ayuda! Los errores (si hay) son de me.

Bilbo suspiró y puso la cabeza en sus manos mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Estaba tan cansado de planear esa fiesta. Le había parecido una buena idea cuando lo había planeado con Gandalf, pero ahora que tenía que llevarlo a la práctica. . . deseaba que simplemente se hubiera deslizado en la oscuridad sin una despedida. Frodo lo habría entendido, y el resto de ellos. . . A Bilbo no podía importarle menos lo que pensaran de él. Habían pensado que era extraño desde que se había ido a la aventura sesenta años atrás. No. Sus opiniones no le importaban.

Parecía que muy poco le importaba ya. No desde entonces. . . ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en ello. Aunque el hecho de que  no pudiese pensar en ello, no significa que no le había afectado. Lo había hecho. Le había quitado su capacidad de amar. Le gustaba Frodo, eso era cierto, pero desde ese día su corazón no era suyo. Fue enterrado en la Montaña Solitaria con el enano que amaba. Aún recordaba el día en que había dejado su corazón allí.

_Bilbo estaba de pie en la tumba, rodeado de enanos que le estaban echando miradas de reojo. Normalmente le habría importado que tanta gente no quisiera su presencia, pero estaba tan impresionado por el dolor que su hostilidad le pasó desapercibido. Thorin, Fíli y Kíli estaban acostados en cajas de piedra y si Bilbo no lo hubiera sabido, habría pensado que estaban dormidos. Parecían casi pacíficos en la muerte._

_Había apretado los puños cuando Dwalin y otro enano grande cuyo nombre no conocía habían cubierto las tumbas de Fíli y Kíli, pero cuando tuvieron que hacer el mismo movimiento en la tumba de Thorin, Bilbo no había sido capaz de detenerse._

_—Espera—había dicho en voz baja, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Se había sorprendido de aún tener lágrimas que derramar, después de los últimos días. Dwalin y el resto de la compañía le había mirado con algo parecido a la piedad, mientras que los otros enanos le miraron mal por la interrupción. Balin había puesto una mano sobre su hombro._

_—Es la hora, Bilbo —había dicho suavemente—. Tienes que dejarlo descansar en paz._

_—Pero estará oscuro allí —dijo Bilbo, centrándose en las objeciones más triviales a un entierro._

_—Sí —acordó Balin—. Pero debemos hacerlo._

_Con eso, Balin había asentido a su hermano para terminar la tarea desagradable. Ententando ignorar los sollozos del hobbit, que estaban llenando el aire, Dwalin guió la tapa sobre la tumba y la colocó cuidadosamente en su lugar. Hubo algunos murmullos en la sala sobre la conducta públicamente  impropia que el hobbit estaba exhibiendo por el luto , pero se silenciaron con una mirada furiosa de Dáin y los miembros remanentes de la compañía de Thorin. Bofur se lo llevó a una habitación y se quedó con él hasta que Bilbo se quedó dormido._

Al día siguiente, se llevó su cofrecito de la decimocuarta parte del tesoro y se marchó. Aunque había echado terriblemente de menos a los otros, nunca había regresado a la Montaña. Había demasiados recuerdos tristes allí para él. De vez en cuando vinieron a verlo, la mayoría mirándole como lo habían hecho la primera vez que los había visto. Cada vez que lo hicieron, una parte de él esperaba que el pasado volvería a repetirse y su casa se llenase de trece enanos que se asaltaran su despensa y le convencieran para seguirles en una tarea de tontos. Pero nunca sucedió. Y el enano que él quería ver más en el mundo, nunca vino. Cada vez que sonó la campana, aunque él sabía que era imposible, esperaba que fuera Thorin el que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta. . . pero, por supuesto, nunca lo fue.

Casi tan pronto como el pensamiento cruzó su mente, la campana sonó. Bilbo suspiró y se preguntó por un momento si  simplemente debía pretender que no estaba en casa. No estaba de humor para visitantes, o para atender asuntos de la fiesta para el caso. Cuando hubo otro, más insistente, sonido de campana, seguido poco después por un golpeteo duro en la puerta, se dio cuenta de que quien estaba allí no se desanimaba fácilmente, y el sonido continuo le irritó más que el breve tiempo que le tomaría saber lo que querían y que siguieran después su camino.

Con un suspiro de exasperación, Bilbo se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, murmurando para sí mismo acerca de la gente tonta que no aceptaban el silencio como respuesta. Sólo al llegar a la puerta los golpes empezaron de nuevo, más fuerte que antes, incluso teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ahora estaba más cerca de la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Bilbo, mientras tiraba de la puerta. Sabía que no era la manera amable de responder, pero él había dejado de preocuparse por cortesía hacía ya algún tiempo. Oyó una risa divertida y miró hacia arriba un poco para ver la cara sonriente de Thorin Escudo de Roble.

—¿Aún sigues abriendo la puerta como un corcho, Bilbo? —dijo el enano en un tono ligero.

Bilbo cerró los ojos al oír el sonido de su voz. Era un sonido que nunca había esperado escuchar otra vez y lo llenó de calidez y trajo lágrimas a sus ojos. Quería cerrar la puerta. Él sabía que era imposible. Estaba alucinando del estrés de la planificación de la fiesta y su espíritu melancólico había convocado a la imagen de Thorin para ser su alucinación.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó Thorin, al ver el asombro en el rostro del otro—. ¿O es que tienes la intención de mantenerme en la puerta todo el día? —Bilbo se hizo a un lado para permitir que el enano pasara, sin saber si podía dar voz a la invitación. Aún esperaba que Thorin desapareciera en cualquier momento. Lo que no estaba preparado era para notar el calor del cuerpo que otro desprendía en el espacio entre ellos, o la forma en que su olor, que era claramente Thorin, llenó el aire en la entrada de su madriguera hobbit.

— Cuánto tiempo, querido amigo —dijo Thorin suavemente colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Bilbo.

Con la sensación de la mano sólida de Thorin en su hombro, Bilbo sintió que el mundo se oscurecía mientras que el suelo se levantó repentinamente a su encuentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ¿qué te parece? Le agradecería si me dices lo que pensaba (incluso si es malo y creo que sólo debemos atenernos a la sección de Inglés ... quizás especialmente si usted piensa que debería)


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin sonrió cariñosamente mientras observaba al hobbit en el suelo. Aunque Bilbo era el mismo que durante la búsqueda, Thorin no esperaba recibir la misma respuesta del hobbit. Él creía que Bilbo no tendría la capacidad de desmayarse en la entrada después de todo lo que había pasado, pero supuso que no podía culparlo por eso. Se arrodilló para levantar a Bilbo y moverlo a su cama cuando oyó el sonido de pasos corriendo.

—Nunca vas a adivinar lo que he visto —oyó decir a una voz joven y emocionada, al mismo tiempo que oía el distintivo sonido de pies hobbit en las escaleras de piedra que había fuera. Thorin sintió cómo el corazón se contrayó en su pecho. No estaba seguro cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había recuperado Erebor, pero supuso que era lógico que Bilbo hubiera seguido adelante con su vida y adquirido una familia. 

—¡Tío Bilbo! —gritó Frodo ante la visión de su tío en el suelo, con un gran enano inclinado sobre él.

Frodo sabía que Bilbo recibía enanos con frecuencia, pero nunca lo había encontrado así con uno de ellos. Además, nunca había visto a ese enano en particular.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó Frodo. Como Bilbo, sabía que era grosero exigir repuestas de esa manera, pero no le importaba en ese momento. El enano estaba en su casa y Bilbo no podía presentarle.

Ante esas palabras, Thorin sonrió. El joven hobbit había llamado a Bilbo “Tío Bilbo” no “Papá”. Era el sobrino de Bilbo. Se calmó ante esa realización, se levantó y miró a la nueva adición.

—Thorin Escudo de Roble —dijo en repuesta con una reverencia poco profunda—, a su servicio —Le hería profundamente que el hobbit no supiera su nombre. ¿Era posible que Bilbo nunca hubiera hablado sobre él?—. Sobre lo que ha pasado aquí, su tío estaba un poquito sorprendido para verme y se desmayó. No es la primera vez que ha tenía esta reacción en mi presencia. Va a estar bien rápidamente.

—¿Se desmayó? —preguntó Frodo con incredulidad. Había conocido a su tío toda su vida y nunca había visto al hobbit mayor desmayarse. Incluidas las veces en que Frodo había tratado de asustar a su tío y saltar sobre él en el bosque. Lo único que había logrado era que Bilbo golpeara a Frodo con el bastón que tenía en su mano, antes de que el tío reconociera a su sobrino. 

—Sí, Señor . . .  —dijo Thorin, con un gesto para que el hobbit dijera su nombre. No le gustaba no saber con quién estaba hablando.

—Frodo —dijo el hobbit—. Frodo Bolsón.

—Señor Frodo, entonces —dijo Thorin con una inclinación de cabeza—. En verdad, tu tío se desmayó. Si me ayudas, creo que debemos moverlo a un lugar más cómodo que el suelo para se recupere —Frodo asintió con la cabeza, mostrando cautela.

Thorin había pedido ayuda, pero en realidad solo quería que Frodo abriera la puerta del cuarto de Bilbo. Éste estaba más robusto de lo que había estado durante la búsqueda, pero estaba más delgado que muchos de los hobbits y Thorin podía levantarle fácilmente.

Cuando Bilbo estuvo en su cama, Frodo miró al enano nerviosamente –Um—dijo, rozando su cuello con una de sus manos y tocando sus tirantes con la otra—. No soy bueno para cosas como esta. Tío siempre ofrece cosas a los invitados. ¿Quiere algo para comer? ¿Quizás té?

—Me gustaría mucho comida —dijo Thorin sonriendo amablemente al aturullado hobbit. Aunque no fuese el hijo de Bilbo, eran muy similares. O, quizás, la capacidad para ser aturullado fácilmente era una característica de hobbits en general y no singular de Bilbo.

—Pero preferiría algo más fuerte que té, si te parece bien — continuó el enano—. Ha sido un día difícil y creo que aún será más difícil antes de que esté terminado.

—Tenemos cerveza de Malta—Frodo ofrecía con una suspira antes de conducía al enano a la cocina de Bilbo. Thorin seguía a Frodo. Estaba asombrado de que la casa de Bilbo estuviera casi igual que la última vez, como Bilbo mismo.

—Pues —dijo Thorin, tratando de encontrar algo para hablar antes de que se creara un incómodo silencio—. ¿Eres el sobrino de Bilbo? No sabía que tenía hermanos.

—No los tiene —explicó Frodo—. Soy su primo. Mi papá era primo segundo suyo, por el lado de su padre, y mi mamá era su prima primera en el lado de su madre. Así que soy su primo primero y segundo a la vez por las dos partes de la familia.

Thorin cerró los ojos tratando de entender las palabras de Frodo. Las genealogías de hobbits eran casi tan difíciles de entender como las genealogías de los enanos, y los términos aún más confusos— ¿Si él es tu primo, por qué lo llamas “tío”? —Thorin pensó que la pregunta iba a ser fácil de contestar.

Con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros evocador de Bilbo cuando Thorin había pregunto una pregunta que él pensaba estar innecesaria, Frodo dijo—: Porque él tiene muchos años más que yo. No  le puedo llamar “Primo Bilbo”, ¿verdad?

Thorin movió la cabeza mostrando su incredulidad y miró a la taza de cerveza enfrente de él con una suspira antes de bebió todo la liquida en una beber. Va a ser un día difícil en verdad.

**ooOO88OOoo**

Bilbo gimió cuando se estiró. Estaba asombrado de sentir una cama suave debajo de él. La última cosa que recordaba era haberse desmayado en la entrada. Sonrió tristemente mientras se amonestaba a sí mismo por estar asombrado. Por supuesto que era un sueño. Thorin estaba muerto y nada iba a cambiar eso. Él no va a caminar a la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado y llamar . ¡Sería absurdo!

Y  lo mismo fue haberse ido a la cama en su ropa de día. Bilbo suspiró cuando miraba a la ropa que estaba usando en su cama. Era viejo, pero no tan viejo como para hacer eso. ¡Debía saber mejor que trataba de dormir en su conjunto completo! Bueno, ya no había nada más que hacer excepto levantarse y  empezar de nuevo la actividad de planificar esa maldita fiesta.  

Se preguntó si la cama sería la culpable del dolor de su hombro y se decía a sí mismo que necesita hablar con alguien sobre el pedido de una cama nueva, porque esa era obviamente defectuosa. Entonces recordó que no importaría en un poquito de tiempo. Se iba a ir. Suspiró otra vez cuando oyó la voz de Frodo en la cocina. Ojalá Frodo estuviera hablado con sí mismo o con el niño de los Gamgees. No le gustaba la idea de tener invitados a este día.

—Frodo, mi niño —dijo Bilbo, asumiendo que sería bueno anunciar su presencia antes de interrumpir una conversación privada—. Nunca vas a creer el sueño que he tenido. . . —cuando Bilbo vio la espalda de quienquiera que estaba en la cocina con Frodo, sus palabras se detuvieron—. Debo estar durmiendo todavía —murmuró,  mirando al la mismo espalda que había seguido desde un lado a otro de la Tierra Media. La reconocería en cualquier lugar. Pero era imposible que Thorin pudiera estar sentado en su cocina. Bilbo sentía cómo iba a desmayarse de nuevo.

—Bilbo, no más de esta reacciona —dijo Thorin bruscamente. El tono familiar ayudó a Bilbo a combatir la oscuridad, y solo necesitaba sentarse—. Nunca vamos a completar nada si sigues desmayándote al verme.

—¡Yo no me desmayo! — gritó Bilbo, su mal humor creciendo porque su alucinación estaba burlándose de él.

—Pues a mí me ha parecido un desmayo — bromeó Thorin, feliz de que Bilbo estuviera mostrando un poquito del fuego que había amado en él. Le había preocupado que los años lo hubieran matado—. Yo sé que mi presencia es abrumadora pero…

—No estaba desmayado —dijo Bilbo, moviéndose más cerca del enano, solo parando cuando estaba solo centímetros entre los dos. No le importó si era una alucinación, sus palabras habían enojado  al hobbit—. Lo juro, Thorin Escudo de Roble eres el enano más egoísta del todo el mundo. ¡Y eso es decir mucho!  ¡No me importa si eres un rey, un poquito de humildad sería bueno para ti!

—¿Él es un rey? —preguntó Frodo. El pan que estaba untando con mantequilla cayó a la mesa. Estaba sorprendido. Él sabía que su tío conocía muchos personas importantes. . . ¿Pero un rey? ¿Y éste estaba sentando a su pequeña mesa en Bag End tomando cerveza inglesa y charlando con un hobbit? Palideció al recordar cuales habían sido sus primeras palabras. ¡Había sido tan grosero!—. Su Majestad, Lo siento mucho —dijo Frodo, poniéndose de pie para hacer una reverencia al enano—. Pido perdón por mi rudeza en nuestra primera reunión.

—Oh —Bilbo silenció a su sobrino haciendo un gesto impaciente—. Dudo que hayas dicho algo tan malo para una disculpa. Las maneras de los enanos son diferentes de las de los hobbits.

—Mucho menos difíciles de recordar —murmuró Thorin, los ojos brillantes con el refrito de un argumento viejo entre el ex-saqueador y él—. Solo necesita mostrar deferencia a las personas correctas. Nada de esa tontería sobre cuál tenedor es necesario para comer tal comida.

—¡Las maneras en la mesa no son cosas de tontería! —replicó Bilbo, pero Thorin le ignoró y miró a Frodo en lugar de a él.

—No te preocupes, Frodo —dijo con una sonrisa triste—. Era un rey pero nada más. Ahora soy simplemente un enano.

—¿Usted abdicó? —preguntó Frodo. No entendía cómo era posible que hubiera sido un rey y no ser un rey nada más. Además, no podía imaginar el enano enfrente de él podría abdicar un trono.

—Algo así —replicó Thorin, sus ojos tomando una mirada embrujada al recordar su propia muerte—. Pero ahora eso no importa. El trono ha pasado a mi primo y soy libre para vivir el resto de mi vida como quiera.

—¿Cuál resto de tu vida? —demandó Bilbo, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas—. No abdicaste. Moriste. ¡Vi como te enterraron!  ¡Te lloré! ¿Cómo. . . cómo es posible que estés aquí? Te sostuve cuando moriste. Vi tu cuerpo. ¿Cómo? ¿Y si estabas vivo todo el tiempo, por qué nunca me visitaste? Sesenta años, Thorin. Había pasando _sesenta_ años. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar con una voz ahogada por la emoción—. ¿Tu hermana, Dís, ella sí sabe? ¿Y los otros? ¿Todo el mundo sin mí hizo saber que sigues vivo? Supongo que es lógico. ¿Por qué necesitamos decir al _hobbit_ que el gran Thorin Oakenshield sigue vivo? No le importa a él de todos modos.

—Espera, Bilbo —Empezó Thorin, sus ojos pidiendo al enojado hobbit que entendiera—. No es eso lo que pasó. Yo nunca te haría eso a ti. Sé que es difícil de creer…

—¿¡ No!? —Bilbo chasqueó con sarcasmo—. Es muy fácil de creer. ¡Enanos muertos vuelven a la vida y se sientan en mi cocina todos los días! Yo almorcé ayer con Fíli.

—¡Basta! —le gritó Thorin al recordar la muerte de su sobrino en su búsqueda. Era como él hubiera matado a su sobrino con sus propias manos. Ante su ira, Bilbo se calmó un poquito, y mantuvo su dura mirada al enano, hasta que paró de hablar—. Basta. Si escuchas, voy a tratar de explicar lo que ha pasado. ¿Piensas que me gusta esta situación? Morí. Y conduje a otros a sus muertes. Yo no me había escondido. Nadie más sabe que estoy vivo. No puedo ir a mi hermana después de llevar a dos de sus hijos a su muertes. Por supuesto que Dís no sabe.

Hizo una pausa para recobrar su calma antes de continuar. El pensar en su hermana y su pérdida por culpa de sus decisiones, casi le hizo llorar. No importa lo que hubiesen compartido Bilbo y él, los enanos no lloraban en público. No como él quería llorar.

—Usa tu mente, Bilbo Baggins —dijo Thorin tristemente—. Si estaba con vida, hubiera cumplido 255 años. Sería una gran probabilidad que hubiese muerto de vejez. ¿Me veo cambiado?

Bilbo estaba sorprendido ante sus palabras y miró con más cuidado al enano. No había encontrado extraño que no hubiera cambiado, pero cuando Thorin hizo las matemáticas por él, lo encontró realmente extraño . No hay más gris en su cabello, ni hay más arrugas en su cara, estaba igual.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Bilbo una vez más.

—Los Valar nos regalaron otra oportunidad —dijo Thorin—. Creo que a ellos les hacía gracia que un enano amara a un hobbit y que un hobbit llorara por un enano durante sesenta años y querían saber qué iba a pasar si nos encontramos otro vez. No me importan sus motivaciones. Me dieron una oportunidad y la tomé.

—¿Los Valar te han dado una vida nueva? —preguntó Bilbo con escepticismo. Ellos nunca habían hecho algo como eso. La única cosa que estaba cerca de este caso era cuando ellos dieron el poder para elegir sus destinos a Elros y Elrond. Pero nunca había oído hablar de ellos intervenir en las vidas de los mortales comunes. Y su última intervención había sido hace muchos siglos. Esto fue más allá de los límites y decidió de nuevo que debía estar en un sueño.

—No exactamente —explicó Thorin, contento porque Bilbo había parado de gritar por ahora—. En realidad, ellos movieron mi mente a este tiempo y volverlo al cuerpo que tenía antes de mi muerte. Voy a vivir todo los años que debía haber tenido sino hubiese muerto.

—Frodo, sé un buen chico y tráeme un cerveza en la jarra más grande que puedas encontrar —dijo Bilbo cansadamente. Entonces se sentó a lado de Thorin y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos—. Esto no tiene sentido, ¿sabes? —dijo Bilbo, mirando a Thorin de reojo.

El enano suspiró. —Lo sé —replicó, antes de sonreír débilmente al hobbit—. Pero si tenemos un oportunidad para ser feliz, ¿debemos cuestionarla? —Bilbo sacudió la cabeza y frotó una mancha gastanda en la mesa.

—Sabes que esta mañana tan solo estaba preocupado por planear una fiesta—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa  tentativa. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ¿qué se parece? Le agradecería si me dices lo que pensaba (incluso si es malo y creo que sólo debemos atenernos a la sección de Inglés ... quizás especialmente si usted piensa que debería)


End file.
